


Do you even love me?

by lightsfillthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alive Hale Family, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Beach House, Beta Scott McCall, Cute, Derek Deserves Nice Things, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Happy Derek, M/M, POV Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: “Do you even love me?” Stiles looked up locking eyes with Derek, the whole pack stiffening as they waited for their alphas response."You're kidding right?" he deadpanned





	

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read the main relationship is Derek/Stiles the rest are more backgroundish just so you know. :)

“Do you even love me?” He looked up locking eyes with Derek, the whole pack stiffening as they waited for their alphas response.

 

Derek had his mouth filled with food as he quirked his head to the side “What are you talking about?” he deadpanned

 

“Oh come on Der, you didn’t even bring me curly fries” Stiles whined as he leaned his elbows on the table leaning closer to Derek

 

“Stiles I’ve known you for five years and we’ve dated for two” he sighed as he narrowed his eyes at his beta “My hands were full so I gave them to Issac to give them to you”

 

Stiles whipped around crossing his arms over his chest and huffed “Really? The one thing that I love so much apart from derbear obviously” He sighed at the nickname as Stiles continued to talk “I literally make you lunch and you hurt me like this?”

 

Scott scuffled a laugh at the whole interaction but he actually knew what had happened, Issac fidgeted under the attention “uhh I accidently dropped them on the floor, I couldn’t save them unless you wanted infected fries”

 

Stiles wailed as he threw himself on Derek, he should be thankful for his reflexes if not Stiles would have knocked his plate filled with food on the floor “Dereekk, can we go get some curly fries??? please” Stiles rubbed his cheek alongside his, an involuntary purr escaping his mouth, he loved when Stiles scent marked him.

 

“Let me finish and will go” Stiles squirmed in till he was straddling his lap, Stiles’ head resting on his shoulder “ok” He smiled as he continued eating, he felt Stiles dragging his fingers down the nape of his neck, sending shivers down his back.

 

Allison smiled at them as she fiddled with her phone taking a picture of them, showing Kira both of them cooing at how adorable they were.

 

They all heard a knock on the door as Lydia sashayed in wielding smoothies for the whole pack and a stack of movies under her arm “Here, since Jackson complained oh so many times about watching the notebook, here you go I brought various movies that we can pick”

 

“Thank god” Jackson muttered as he leaned against Isaac “I’m pretty sure we all memorized the script by now”

 

She scoffed as she sat beside Allison pecking her cheek “Stop complaining” Allison blushed as she pushed a curl behind her ear, grabbing Lydia’s hand “plus we all knew you cried every time” Allison winked at him

 

Erica snickered as filed her nails “hey are we still going to the beach tomorrow?” they all turned to their alpha who was to busying pushing Stiles away from eating his food grumbling as his boyfriend stole his food, he noticed the silence as he turned to look at his pack “What?”

 

Boyd smiled at his alpha “Beach this weekend?”

 

He nodded “We’re going in three cars, my family has a beach house that we’re staying in. We’ll leave before lunch, it’s a three hour drive” Stiles nipped his ear “big bad come on” Stiles whined

 

He nipped his jawline in retribution “fine, let’s go” he lightly pushed him off as he grabbed his jacket and car key “Be safe” he glanced over his shoulder as he looked at Scott, who nodded back. Stiles scoffed as he dragged Derek along “They aren’t babies” he quirked an eyebrow “Okay maybe they are but they wouldn’t do anything to piss off their alpha right??” They all nodded along, smiling too innocently

 

“See” Stiles smiled as he opened the door.

 

* * *

 

 

They where in his car with light music playing in the backyard as Stiles devoured his fries “You’re going to choke” Stiles raised an eyebrow licking his fingers as he smirked “Come on big guy, I’ve had bigger things in my mouth”

 

He rolled his eyes as he stole a fry making Stiles grumble as he tucked the fries closer to him “How’s Laura been doing?”

 

“Better, Parrish has been helping a lot. She told me she was going to send us pictures of James later; she really loved the wolf onesies you bought for him. Cora’s coming down to the beach house said something about having to annoy you?” He smiled as he watched Stiles beam after hearing that Laura liked the gift

 

“All the babies in the pack should wear wolf onesies, I mean don’t get me wrong wolf babies are adorable but onesies just make you turn into goop” Stiles hums as he wipes his hands “Parrish is a good dad and Cora loves me, one day she’ll admit it”

 

He grabbed Stiles’ hand, interlacing their fingers a comfortable silence settling between them. He closed his eyes leaning against the seat taking a deep breath _mate home_ running around his mind as the scent of honey reached his lungs “So ready to be stuck in a car with me for three hours?”

 

“I’ve been stuck with you for the last five years” he started rubbing Stiles pulse with his thumb hearing him scoff “You love me Der, don’t try to lie”

 

He opened his eyes looking at Stiles with a soft smile “I do love you” he heard Stiles heartbeat skip a beat as a pink flush started appearing on his cheeks traveling down his neck “well I love you too”

 

* * *

 

 

As they walked inside hand in hand, he could hear laughter coming from his living room. Erica and Scott where wrestling on the floor everyone around them either cheering or throwing pillows on them. Erica accidently back up too quickly, pushing the lamp on the floor shattering the bulb in the process.

 

It was as if you could hear a pin drop everyone waiting for his reaction but it was Stiles who spoke up “Erica, Scott apologize to Derek you shouldn’t be wrestling in the living room. Jackson could your bring a broom to clean up? Lydia disconnect the lamp from the electric plug please”

 

He squeezed his hand, pride swelling in his chest as he watched his mate “Sorry Derek” his betas said in unison “It’s alright just be careful next time”

 

“And you’re both buying him a new lamp, don’t give me those puppy eyes Scott” Stiles smirked “You guys better not have drunk our smoothies!”

 

“Come one Stiles we wouldn’t dream of it and less after Isaac dropped your fries” Kira winked at him

 

“On accident!” Isaac yelled from the couch “He still got to eat them didn’t he?”

 

“And I thought Derek was the grumpy one” Stiles smiled “Come one I want my strawberry smoothie” Stiles dragged him to the kitchen where Lydia was cleaning everything up, he walked over to her squeezing her shoulder “Thank you” she smiled up at him “No problem” she dried her hands on a dish rag as she walked towards the refrigerator pulling out two smoothies “Here you go”

 

“ah Lydia Martin I love you” Stiles sighed as he grabbed the smoothie walking towards the couch and throwing himself on it, patting next to him “come on der” Stiles started sucking on the straw and playing with it between his tongue as he deliberately winked at him

 

Lydia scoffed “I’m going to be in the next room, glad I’m not a werewolf” she murmured. He chuckled as he sat down lifting Stiles legs to rest on his lap, rubbing his ankles, Stiles leaned against the crook of the couch “This is nice, I can’t wait for tomorrow”

 

“Yeah can’t wait in till you get sun burnt to death”

 

“One time Derek! One time, it wasn’t my fault” he pouted

 

“Stiles you stayed in the ocean for hours, telling everyone you were fine and you didn’t need sunscreen” He said as he poked Stiles thigh “and I remember me having to leech your pain away, you could barely move”

 

“Wasn’t my fault! The mermaid just pissed me off, don’t tell me you didn’t notice” Stiles grumbled

 

“What?” he tilted his head to the side

 

“She was totally flirting with you! I mean she was one step from dragging you down the bottom of the ocean and then she looked so smug because ‘my skin is sun resistant, look how silky it is Derek and it doesn’t bother me because I’m so amazing’ she annoyed me” Stiles scoffed angrily as he took another sip of his drink.

 

He placed his drink on the table, reaching to grab Stiles hand “You know I only love you, you’re it”

 

Stiles groaned “You can’t do that to me! My heart can’t take that, how are you real?” He chuckled as he tugged him closer with Stiles practically sitting on his lap he started nuzzling his neck “I’ll tell you a million times if I have to, I love you, you’re my mate and I’m not looking for anyone else” He kissed both of his cheeks, his lips and his forehead, pressing their foreheads together in the end “you’re perfect”

 

“You’re going to make me cry asshole, I love you” Stiles dropped the smoothie on the table turning to cup Derek’s face “I really do. You’re stuck with me forever Hale” Stiles pressed his lips onto his, a chaste warm kiss that made him melt. He heard a shutter pulling back he saw the pack peering in, Allison taking another picture

 

“You guys are sickening” Erica said, Stiles lifted his middle finger at her as he leaned back kissing him one more time biting Derek’s bottom lip as he deepened their kiss pulling their bodies closer together. He could hear the collective groan of the pack.

 

* * *

 

 

He was leaning against the headboard, the dim light on his nightstand illuminating the darkroom, a book between his hands. He had left the pack downstairs; he needed time to recharge before it got overwhelming. It had gotten easier throughout the years after his betas understood he just needed time alone to regroup.

The door opened, Stiles stumbling in with a big smile “Hey babe” he smiled as he closed the book watching Stiles flail as he started stripping down to his boxers almost falling in the process “Graceful” Stiles stuck his tongue out at him, walking towards the bathroom. He could hear the water running as he rubbed his eyes moving to lay down, he placed one hand behind his head as he waited.

 

Stiles threw himself on the bed, burrowing himself in till he had his cheek on Derek’s chest and their limbs intertwined. He pulled the covers over the both of them, kissing Stiles hair as he ran a hand down his back. Stiles yawned, “Are you excited for tomorrow?”

 

He nodded “I am” he said after noticing that Stiles couldn’t see him.

 

“Good, I want you to have fun. Night Der” Stiles placed a kiss over his heart

 

“Goodnight Stiles” he fell asleep to the rhythm of his mates heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because i've been writing sad depressing Sterek. Change is good and i wanted something zero angsty just cuteness and a happy Derek


End file.
